


Barriers

by ironmansassistant



Series: Something Like That [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has the ability to create barriers and has just joined the Avengers on a trial basis.  While looking for Loki's sceptre they have a run in with Quicksilver, and attentions are grabbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while now, or at least I've had the idea in my head for a while. Not sure where it's going, but hopefully somewhere good. Originally it was just going to be a one-shot, but when I started writing I knew it was going to be longer.  
> :)  
> Enjoy!

There were so many things you could do with your power that you found useful; move the television remote within reaching distance, move the popcorn closer, and if you were careful, move your drink closer without any spillage, too. Really, you just moved things a little closer so you could grab them easily. Explaining that to Agent Coulson however, only seemed to prove his point further. To him. And Director Fury. The point being you could totally keep up with the Avengers.  
You had yet to be convinced your shields were of any use to other people. So getting dropped into the middle of the snow covered woods to face off against—who was it again? HYDRA? Germans? Russians? You hadn’t actually been paying attention in the briefing. And you really wished now that you had been, because you were being shot at from every direction and someone had just taken down Hawkeye.  
“There’s an enhanced on the field,” someone said in your ear. The static disrupted their voice, making it sound robotic. “Repeat, there’s an enhanced on the field.”  
What the hell is an enhanced? you thought. Another bullet pinged off your invisible barrier, drawing your attention to the truck barreling towards you with the turret on the back. Your eyes widened and you threw up a stronger shield, ducking down as the vehicle rammed into it. The front end crunched in as the back reared up and flipped over you, smashing into the snowy ground. Even with the loud explosion that followed you heard Dr. Banner—The Other Guy—roar in the distance. You shivered and pulled your jacket a little tighter, looking around.  
Now that the truck was taken down there was no immediate threat to your life. You shuffled your feet towards the trees, hoping your brown coat would help you blend in a little against the bark. You tapped the little piece of metal in your ear. “Hello? What’s going on? Untrained agent on the field here with like no experience.” So much for Iron Man sticking with you.  
“Hear you loud and clear, kid,” Tony said. “Working on it. And you have training.”  
“Only a weeks worth,” you replied. “More like five days.”  
You looked up at the sky, expecting to see Tony descending to lift you away but saw nothing. You tapped the metal earpiece again. “When are you working on it? I’m kinda alone out here.”  
Nothing but static came through. You pursed your lips and whirled as something ran into your barrier—too big to be a bullet and too small to be another car. A silvery-blue blur flew into a snowdrift, throwing snow in your direction. The white fluff pressed against the barrier before falling back to the ground.  
The world seemed to fall silent as you stared at the hole in the snow. This was your first encounter one on one with anyone—the only other time you were “in the field” was sitting on Iron Man’s shoulders creating barriers to help everyone else move around faster. Well, you mostly helped—there may have been a couple falls.  
You tapped the earpiece. “Hello?” you said. “Anyone? Not so alone anymore.” Another few taps before you lowered your had with a huff. “Come on!”  
You blinked and something rammed into the barrier, directly in front of you. Whatever it was disappeared into the distance with a trail of silver behind it. You furrowed your brow and tried to peer between the trees but the harder you looked the less you saw. Taking a step back you whirled in a circle, hearing a twig snap behind you. You caught a glimpse of a silver blur and when you blinked you were face to face with a tall blond man.  
You gasped and stumbled backwards. He was standing on the edge of the barrier, only two feet away from you with his hand pressed against it. You could feel the heavy pressure he applied, an attempt to break through. “What is this?” he questioned. His accent was thick, something between Russian and you weren’t even sure. The clothes he wore weren’t made for the area—too thin and…not armoured at all. Not a single weapon on him, that you could see, and even though he’d slammed into your barriers at unbelievable speeds, he didn’t seem to be threatening you now.  
“You must be the enhanced,” you muttered, more to yourself than to him. His bright blue eyes moved from the barrier he couldn’t see to you and you flinched. All the times you were told to stand your ground you knew it wasn’t going to happen. Captain America said that you would never know until you were actually in the situation but now you knew what was true. And for once it was not Captain America.  
With your heart in your throat you darted to your left, unsure of where anyone else was in the field. There was still nothing but static in your ear, but thankfully there also was no gunfire—at least none coming at you.  
You opened up a pathway only you could see, two feet wide, and started down it. If anyone was coming at you they weren’t going to get to you. Unfortunately anyone you thought would be attacked you wasn’t, as SHIELD described them, enhanced. The man in the blue and silver workout gear appeared in front of you and you tackled him before you could stop yourself. You squeezed your eyes shut as your face slammed into his chest—it took a second for you to realize his arms wrapped around you. Very tightly.  
All the air was sucked out of your lungs by the impact, leaving you with no energy to even thrash against the attacker. He smelled like fresh snow and pine needles, the zipper on his sweater digging into your cheek.  
“I found the end,” he stated with a chuckle. You felt it vibrate through his chest and into you. “You are not an Avenger.”  
“Y/N?” someone said through your earpiece. “Y/N, you there, kid?”  
It was Tony. “Yes,” you muttered. You pushed your hands against the man’s chest but it was no use, he was at least ten times stronger than you were, and you weren’t sure that had anything to do with his enhancement.   
“If you are not Avenger, then why are you here?” he asked. You looked up to find him peering down at you, far too curious. You assumed this was the one that took down Hawkeye, and anyone that could do that was most definitely a threat. No matter how pretty their eyes were. “I do not know you from…”  
Using a move that Hawkeye always suggested, you thrust your hand forward and created a barrier at the same time, forcing it to expand as it hit the man’s chest. He flew backwards, not expecting it just as much as Captain America hadn’t been back in training. The man hit the nearest tree with a sickening crack, and your stomach rolled. You fell into the snow behind you at the same time the man did.  
His head shook back and forth, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. You gathered yourself first and stood, a little confused yourself. Did he actually find the end of your barriers? How did he manage that? Even you weren’t sure where they ended when you made your Runways, as Tony called them.  
“Coming in hot kid, lower the shields would you?” Tony asked.  
You stuttered a response. “D-Done already.”  
In the distance you heard the Iron Man suit coming towards you, and you knew he was about to lift you up and get back to somewhere safe. Or, somewhere safer. But before he could there was something pressed against the back of your head, tilting it forward.  
“Do not move,” a man growled. Your eyes locked with the blond still on the ground by the tree. His own eyes darted behind your as his brow pinched in worry and when you blinked he was gone. There was a grunt behind you, the gun that had pressed against your scalp gone. You whirled.  
The blond man stood their, chest heaving and gun in hand—but he held it by the barrel, the butt resting against the ground. He let go, allowing it to fall into the snow.  
“What did you—” you began but before you could finish your sentence the metal arms of the Iron Man suit had grabbed onto you and you were flying away. You shrieked in surprise as the blond man got smaller and smaller, and then he was nothing but a silver blur between the trees.  
“Making friends, Y/N?” Tony asked.  
You clutched at the Iron Man suit’s head, squeezing your eyes shut again. “Something like that!”


End file.
